grand_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
The Aristocratic Pantheon
Origins The Celestial Nobility "...Men may not concern themselves with that which is beyond their grasp, In Heaven all is as it should, the foul are vanquished and the light of glory shines upon those chosen sons of the Celestial Empress who reigns ever into eternity..." -Tome of the first days, Book of Disraleyi The gods of the Aristocratic Pantheon had at one point been considered foreign to this part of the world, the dominant faiths of many of the Human Kingdoms tended to vary and the Non and Sub-human races continued their ancestral religious practices, however when the First Laridian King forged his Kingdom he brought with him the Religion of his Ancestors, the Faith of the Celestial Court wherein the Matriarch of Heaven, The God-Queen-Empress Victoria Rules in Celestial state over a Heavenly court, and takes an interest in the world only to save those whom acknowledge the truth of her words, and the power of Her Commands. Though the Laridian populace owe their devotions to Victoria the Pantheon includes many other entities, such as other Deities, Scions, Angels, and the multitude of mortals caught in the interplay between these great beings. However in Lardia the Canon is closely monitored and even considering the relations and interplay between the Deities of the Pantheon, Victoria alone is venerated as the One True Deity. The Laridian Church The Goddess's Instrument upon the Earth "..look upon me, for I am the bird you bear. I am the Eagle of Lardia, born up on high, bearing two crowns. Radiant in my glory I see you stand, Chosen Queen." -Recollections of the Saint The Victorian Church or as it is known formally, The Church of the Aristocratic Queen of Heaven, dominates the worship of the Aristocratic deities, worshiping the Goddess Victoria. This organization through careful cooperation with the "Chosen House" of Weblyshire has grown to become one of the most influential religious organizations in the Known world, establishing missions in far off places along with a multitude of Church, Cathedrals, Monasteries and Abbeys within the Kingdom of Laridia. It's wealth is estimated to be immense not only in Material and gold collected from it's tenant lands, but from the Church's hard won treasures, many of which adorn it's Cathedrals and fill it's reliquaries. The Organization exercises it's power, albeit symbolically when they anoint the next King in a ceremony first preformed by the exact instruction of the Saintly Queen Viserys I, supposedly by Victoria's command. However the Blessed Queen's command was carried out with the Coronation of his son and with his crowning the Archeon of the Holy Church along with his principle retainers and High Guidences, carry out the ''"naming" ''or the ritual in which the King's Ecclesiastic name is conjured. During the course of this ritual it is said that the Goddess takes command of the body of the Archeon to deliver the King's name and from it much could be told about his future reign, many a King has wondered if they are defined by this name, then again many a King has cared little for the dictations of a virgin in the grips of a seizure.